lady kagome and her dream
by littlebigtowngirl21inuyasha
Summary: kagome higarashi ia a madden who is forced to spend a month with a boy to see if they fall in love..what will happen when they push to many of eachothers buttens and becomes friends? please read and review its my first story on this thing!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lady kagome and her dream**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"lady kagome! Lady kagome!!"I heard them call as I stood out on my balcony crying out into the star filed night. "lady kagome!!" their voices got nearer, they were here to do there job, to take me to the man I did not love. I heard the door open behind me and I slowly turned. It was my dear old mother, kirori. "dear why are you out here and crying?!" i stared at her for a long time thinking 'are you craxy or somthin?' i finally gave up and flung myself into her arms and sobbed, "why did this have to happen to me!!! why did father do this to me!!!??? what about sango and kilala??" my mather sighed and looked me in the eyes as she told me the story, my father had came across an evil presstes and she cursed him that if his daughter didnt find a husbund by my 20th birthday that our kingdom would fall into disastor. i wanted to cry and throw up at the same time untill a gaurd came and found us. "my queen its time for lady kagome to go to the westren lands." my mother looked up at him and softly said to him. "ginta go and make sango and her sister kilala pack for to go with my daugther." ginta nodded and ran to the nursing office to get them.**_

**_ i looked at my mother and said a soft and shaky 'thank-you' she gave me a tight hug untill my father busted through the doors and grabed my arm hastly. i yelped in pain. "what are you doing out here wench!! your supposed to be grabing your bags and leaving to go and marry the rich lord!!" he slapped my across the mouth and i screamed in pain and he grabed my hair before i could neall on the ground. i yelped. "now are you gunna be a good wench and go fall in love with the man and make daddy rich??" i couldnt speak so i nodded."good go and get into the carrige." i nodded and ran ito my room before he could do anything else._**

**_as i hopped into the carrige i spotted two figers i quietly spoke out "sango? kilala?" and i was right as soon as the names left my mouth sango and kilala were hugging me.i hugged them back and asked them,"do you think the lord would refuse to marry me?" then the horred thought came to my mind,'what will my father do if he doesnt fall in love with me? would he beat me sensles?!' before i could ponder anymore i heard sango speak. "dear kagome i think he would be crazy not to i mean look at you! your a 18 year old prinsess and kami gifted you with the beauty of being you!" i blushed at the remark but it was quickly washed away." sango......what if my father found out he doesnt love me?" only sango knew about my fathers crule acts agensed me and my body. he hated that i was beautiful and he constently beat me....not enough to leave a noticable bruse but it did bruise my heart._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lady kagome and her dream**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"lady kagome! Lady kagome!!"I heard them call as I stood out on my balcony crying out into the star filed night. "lady kagome!!" their voices got nearer, they were here to do there job, to take me to the man I did not love. I heard the door open behind me and I slowly turned. It was my dear old mother, kirori. "dear why are you out here and crying?!" i stared at her for a long time thinking 'are you craxy or somthin?' i finally gave up and flung myself into her arms and sobbed, "why did this have to happen to me!!! why did father do this to me!!!??? what about sango and kilala??" my mather sighed and looked me in the eyes as she told me the story, my father had came across an evil presstes and she cursed him that if his daughter didnt find a husbund by my 20th birthday that our kingdom would fall into disastor. i wanted to cry and throw up at the same time untill a gaurd came and found us. "my queen its time for lady kagome to go to the westren lands." my mother looked up at him and softly said to him. "ginta go and make sango and her sister kilala pack for to go with my daugther." ginta nodded and ran to the nursing office to get them.**_

**_ i looked at my mother and said a soft and shaky 'thank-you' she gave me a tight hug untill my father busted through the doors and grabed my arm hastly. i yelped in pain. "what are you doing out here wench!! your supposed to be grabing your bags and leaving to go and marry the rich lord!!" he slapped my across the mouth and i screamed in pain and he grabed my hair before i could neall on the ground. i yelped. "now are you gunna be a good wench and go fall in love with the man and make daddy rich??" i couldnt speak so i nodded."good go and get into the carrige." i nodded and ran ito my room before he could do anything else._**

**_as i hopped into the carrige i spotted two figers i quietly spoke out "sango? kilala?" and i was right as soon as the names left my mouth sango and kilala were hugging me.i hugged them back and asked them,"do you think the lord would refuse to marry me?" then the horred thought came to my mind,'what will my father do if he doesnt fall in love with me? would he beat me sensles?!' before i could ponder anymore i heard sango speak. "dear kagome i think he would be crazy not to i mean look at you! your a 18 year old prinsess and kami gifted you with the beauty of being you!" i blushed at the remark but it was quickly washed away." sango......what if my father found out he doesnt love me?" only sango knew about my fathers crule acts agensed me and my body. he hated that i was beautiful and he constently beat me....not enough to leave a noticable bruse but it did bruise my heart._**


End file.
